


Gooey

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 教授松阳×学生银时, 是给十哥的生贺, 看不懂第二个标签也没事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: *存在主义认为“离开了爱的那些表现，是没有爱的潜力的。”“人不多不少就是他的一系列行径，他是构成这些行径的总和、组织和一套关系。”
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Yoshida Shouyou
Kudos: 2





	Gooey

冗长的开学典礼让新生队伍里的坂田银时忍不住打了个哈欠，校长无聊又堂皇的场面话让银时东张西望，眯起眼睛观察身侧的教师队伍。  
他知道从高处看自己的动作很明显，但他显然不在乎。  
大多数老师穿着便服，仰着头装出一副认真听的样子，可摆在那里的岁数明明白白透出一股敷衍，活得无滋无味，却抵不过怕死。  
银时就是那时看见的吉田松阳，在一堆秃顶干瘦的教授里挺拔得扎眼。他规规矩矩穿着成套的西装，左手搭着右手手腕放在身前，骨节分明的手指瘦得很好看，不落在谁脸上的目光照样温柔，像多云天气的海面，流淌着碧波。  
他看着慷慨陈词的校长，像唯一一个认真上课的乖巧学生，专注的眼神几乎让银时以为他真的在听校长关于新生美好未来的畅想，或许学校的每年发表的什么论文数量并不会让他昏昏欲睡。  
松阳束在脑后的柔顺长发让银时不由猜测他或许是艺术学院的什么助教，只是他们很少穿西装。但很快他推翻了这种想法，因为身旁同样留着长发的桂小太郎压低了声音提醒他别再四处乱看，辅导员已经偷偷翻出学生名单试图找到那个不安分白毛学生的名字。  
哦对，这家伙是国际政治专业的。  
脸色过分苍白的松阳让银时莫名觉得教授缺少阳光，或许也缺少睡眠，散场时面具终于脱落。其他教授有说有笑地从伟大升学主义里松了一口气，松阳却卸下脸上的温柔，露出空白一片的疲惫。他没有一起说笑的同事，只是微不可见地低头注视着地面，随着人流走向出口。  
银时想知道他是谁，只凭开学典礼的这一个多小时便对一个陌生男人产生兴趣显然有些草率，然而他描摹出一种没能及时构建外壳的脆弱，仿佛看到雪白的脖颈便忍不住掐上去试手，在没看到伤害的沉重后果前都想尝试，不把心踩出窟窿不罢休。  
银时没有能够记挂这件事太久，因为第二天他发现长发男人出现在了四教阶梯教室的讲台上。于是他将这张温柔又苍白的脸同自己勾出的选修课副教授吉田松阳相连。  
他依然穿西装，头发整齐又宽松地束起在脑后，不知为什么，银时猜他将更多东西和长发一起束起隐藏。他想取下那根皮筋。  
我叫吉田松阳，你们这学年的西方哲学由我来教，有什么问题可以下午六点前来办公室找我，就在你们辅导员办公室隔壁。  
大多数选了这门课的人是因为这门课水。说白了，给分高又有摸鱼空间，因而阶梯教室里薄雾般的窃窃私语没有停止过。于是银时这样单纯为了西方哲学而来的哲学系学生反而成了那一小撮别有用心的少数分子。  
讲课的松阳和开学那天的他很不一样。银时感到一股孤勇，破开密密的低语和调低的手机提示音传到他耳中，夹杂着传道授业解惑的欢欣和无人问津的悲哀，被他调和成了独属于松阳的靛蓝色映在眼中，他撑着头直直地盯着那双碧色的双眸，等待着笃定会发生的对视。  
松阳讲完绪论就试图寻找学生的反应，接着便一头扎进红色的海洋。他盯着银时毫不退缩的双眼，提示学生将书翻到第一章后才堪堪移开视线。  
银时喜欢在打完下课铃，学生们加快脚步去食堂的时候慢吞吞地收拾笔和本子，那时整个教室只剩下他和整理教案的松阳。年久失修的木头椅背发出的声音让松阳抬头看向他，没来得及溜走的盛夏蒸腾着潮湿的热气把二人打湿。  
银时有时坐在相连的课桌面上问松阳关于康德，或赫拉克利特，松阳难得露出放松的一面细细解答他。  
副教授向后靠在讲台上，语调轻松地回答银时的问题，那时，他更愿意和银时分享他的看法。学生大多不在意他讲的内容，因而他无心分享——分享该是双向的。单向分享，松阳更愿意将其称之为“灌输”。他不愿意影响学生，即使他们自己不在意，他却始终坚守王尔德的道德观。  
一次课后，松阳拿着电脑包准备在银时从后排下来后关掉电灯，大男生挎着包，在松阳的示意下先走出门外，看着松阳细心地关掉灯，轻轻关上门。  
你想来我的读书会吗？跨学科的。松阳看着银时，后者毫不犹豫地点点头。  
当然，老师。  
后来银时每周日的下午都会去松阳的家里，和桂小太郎、高杉晋助还有一些外系的学生轮流做读书报告。  
他总是很关注松阳的表情，像陷入恋爱的高中生，一点一点地收集有关松阳的事。  
有次他记得棒球部的井野下课后来问他，自己是不是很差劲。  
银时圆滑地说当然没有，回想松阳皱起的眉头和过于温和的批评在心底用力点点头，但敷衍是他的拿手台词。  
井野说，你有一次没来，我作报告的时候老师什么也没说，只是让我回去再读一读。  
这位体育生少见的肌肉发达，脑子也不差，银时靠着他的感觉，基本可以认定松阳生气了，但更多的该是恨铁不成钢。  
他安慰井野，我不觉得你差劲啦，老师人很好的。  
井野突然转头看着他，那当然会这么想，老师每次看你的眼神都不一样。  
银时像被什么噎住，回过神来赶紧帮松阳否认，可心里仍然带着开心。  
哪有，老师对每个人都很温柔的。  
井野像被这句粉饰太平的事实说服，对银时道谢后重又迈开脚步，要去参加棒球部的训练。  
银时不知道松阳是怎么看自己的，他只知道在课堂上提问或回答问题时，松阳会给他一个真心的笑，眼角弯弯，看不见他绿色的眼睛。  
银时让松阳想起更年轻的自己，聪明，但不会冒犯任何人。他来这堂课不是因为给分高，而是真的对自己所教授的东西感兴趣。他读自己曾读过的书，有自己曾有过的疑惑，而松阳很乐意帮他解答它们，他错觉银时会走上自己的路，却又不愿他走。  
周六下午，银时突然读厌了《纯粹理性批判》，从宿舍楼一路走到四教，再穿过假山走到了办公楼。他猜松阳大概不在，却还是走上二楼，晃荡晃荡走到他办公室门口。  
出乎他意料，办公室门开着。他探头进去，看到瀑布般的长发散在松阳背后，白色的发丝亮得他发晕。  
松阳似乎是听到了脚步声，抬起头转身，见是银时，又马上放松了肩膀，向后预备束起散发的双手改为梳理了两下发尖。  
散着头发的松阳增添了一丝随便，即使他依然穿着西装，却微妙地中和了书卷气，他问银时有什么事。  
银时结结巴巴说不出来的原因，最终康德还是被拿出来当了挡箭牌。  
老师。银时搬了凳子坐在松阳旁边，两只脚搁在铁架上，双手撑着椅子边缘。  
物自身是认识之外的，但又是绝对不可认识的存在之物。然而我们学习、了解每一个具体对象及其构成的无限世界，却都要凭感性和知性，那么物自身不是可以无限接近却永远无法达到的存在吗？  
松阳点点头。我们无法认识具体对象的物自身，甚至无法谈论所谓的界限——对界限的认知本身就意味着超过界限，所以我们的认识只为我们提供了有限的现象世界。  
那么，爱呢？银时两眼亮晶晶，看着松阳。  
松阳愣了两秒，思考起爱的物自身。  
这是不是说，我们可以无限接近爱，却永远无法达成？银时的语气里多了一丝失望。  
松阳不愿他为此失望，于是僵硬地扯开话题。存在主义。  
什么？银时果然被转移了注意力。  
我认为，在爱里，行动有时重于观念。你无法在一幅画完成之前对他进行评价。  
银时显然不赞同。可是爱是认知，行动和认知不总是等同。比如说，我喜欢你，可并不采取行动，那么我是喜欢你，还是不喜欢你呢？  
松阳听到这个类比，决定把他当成学生的举例说明，同时不去深究自己内心因这个决定而闪过的一丝失望。  
按照存在主义……  
松阳话还没说完，就被银时打断。  
老师，你是存在主义者吗？  
松阳刚想劝告这天真的学生，不要轻易投身某一哲学流派。他甚至没能张口，就感到银时红色的双眼在自己眼前放大，嘴唇碰上了更加柔软的东西。  
少年人的体温略略高于他的，可他竟没有马上推开，只是任由银时温柔地碾磨自己的嘴唇。  
他听到银时模糊又不依不饶地问自己，老师，那你现在觉得我喜欢你吗？  
他眼前迷迷糊糊出现了一片静谧又藏着暗涌的大海，海风里诡异地夹杂着草莓牛奶的甜味。他感到自己不由自主地跨进了赫拉克利特口中的那条河流。不，也许更大，是眼前的海。  
他一步一步走向蔚蓝深海的中心。

**Author's Note:**

> 是给十哥的生贺，当时的note如下：  
> 这篇设定借用了微博@火烧平原无遗燎 助理教授的设定，然后里面关于哲学的基本全是摘录的，分别是韩水法的《康德物自身学说研究》和让-保罗·萨特的《存在主义是一种人道主义》。  
> 那种很带劲的禁忌感没写出来，下次再冲（你）。


End file.
